Multiverse Technology
Considering the many universes and dimensions that make up the multiverse, Multiverse Technology covers almost all levels of advancement, ranging from simple hunter & gatherer tools to full on city-sized spacebound battleships. Because there are no laws or other measures in place to prevent it, many worlds have been exposed to technology hundreds, if not thousands, of years more advanced than their own, and worlds that are based mostly on magic or technology have been exposed to the other. This is commonly referred to as Technology Bleed. Technological Tiers The easiest way to categorize technology in the multiverse is by tiers. The following is a list of various groups and universes throughout the multiverse, what tier they fall into, and examples of the type of technology they have. 'Tier 1 - Indistinguishable from Magic' Technology at this level is incomprehensible to those who are not part of it, and often appear to have no limits not directly put on it by its creators. Often this technology cannot even be seen, or when seen, appears like something completely mundane and different. There are no civilizations at this level in the multiverse, though some members have at least passed through. The Q (Star Trek) - These god-like beings exemplify this level of technology. They are able to move instantly around time and space, possess hand weapons that destroy stars and cannot be injured by anything except each other. Time Lords (Dr. Who) - Possessing a seemingly complete understanding of space and time, the Time Lords can manipulate nearly anything with a single device and travel anywhere with a ship that is larger on the inside. Unicron and Primus - These beings are by far the highest in the technology chain. Gods of the Transformer universe, a place with already impressive technology, the potential of their powers are simply unmatched. Both of these beings are transdimensional- Unicron may only exist in one at a time, but Primusexists in all of them at once. Primus's body is generally Cybertron, and his creations, the Transformers, reside on it. Each Cybertronian possesses a small piece of his power called a Spark. On the other side, Unicron wishes to devour everything, and does so with incredible corrupting dark powers that are essentially magic. Both of these entities have been battling for eternity, and will not stop until one of them is completely destroyed. 'Tier 2 - Integrated Technology ' Technology in this tier is of the highest available on the market. Either integrated with other technology, or with actual living beings, whoever commands this technology is a mighty force within the multiverse, matched by only a few few individuals. Such power rarely comes cheaply however. Reapers (Mass Effect) '- These large ship-like AI beings constructed a galactic highway system and enter the galaxy every 50,000 years to wipe out all intelligent life. Despite building on the advancements of organic life for cycle upon cycle, or perhaps because of it, both the Protheans and Cerberus came very close to understanding at least some of their technology, and using it against them. '''Cybertronian '- A race of living, morphing machines, Transformer technology is rarely seen outside of their hands. However, due to the nature of the multiverse, traces of their technology have made their way to other hands. The ability to transform from one shape to another is of particular interest to some, while the immense power of their weapons is the focus of others. '''Tier 3 - Galactic Civilizations Civilizations with this level of technology are able to regularly travel between even the most distant stars in the Galaxy, and may even have forms of intergalactic transportation. In most such universes, medical technology has developed to the point where everything is curable up to instant death, and sometimes even that. Weapons created at this level of technology are extremely powerful, particularly the ones mounted are starships. Superweapons are often able to destroy planets. These are the most advanced civilizations in the Multiverse. Shy Guys - The Shy Guys are essentially what you would get if Jawas used the technology they found instead of just selling it away. If a universe has established itself within the multiverse, the Shy Guys have taken the best technology from that location to add to their own. This manipulation of technology bleed has propelled the Shy Guys to the top of the multiverse chain, though they do have opponents nipping at their heels. Technology such as teleportation-blocking fields, barriers, and advanced weaponry are all common things for Shy Guys to possess and integrate into their security systems and forces, and they currently have the largest fleet in existence. Ingresso - While technology from Ingresso rarely escapes Ingropolis, the little bit that has been successfully smuggled away is very impressive. If the known scraps are commonplace in Ingresso society, there is a lot of potential technology safely tucked away within Ingropolis. Ingresso is clearly just behind the Shy Guys in level of technology, and there are rumours to suggest that Ingresso may even be on par with the Shy Guys. Until Ingresso is willing to share however, it will never be truly known. Systems Alliance (Mass Effect) - With technology being left behind from extinction cycle after extinction cycle, the technology of this universe has made great strides forwards. All major technology from this universe can also be traced back to Reaper technology. The sharing of information between various alien groups has allowed the best ideas from multiple worlds to be melded together, and the effects can be seen everywhere, from Turian weapon systems, to Alliance armor. Space Pirates (Metroid) - While characters such as Samus and Sylux are the exceptions, and not the rule for the Metroid universe, there are advances in space travel technology, weapon systems, and bioengineering to be discovered in this universe. Both the Federation and the Space Pirates have very reliable technology on their hands, with the Federation edging a little ahead of the Space Pirates in most areas. The Empire (Star Wars) - Although this Tier would cover any Star Wars civilization from a thousand years before to several hundred years after the rise and fall of the Galactic Empire, the Empire provides the quintessential version of Star Wars technology. Interstellar travel is swift (typically measured in hours), reliable and available even in personal craft. Energy shielding and weaponry are the norm, even down to the iconic energy sword, the lightsaber. Artificial Intelligence is found in droids across the galaxy. A miracle living drug known as Bacta can regenerate almost any wound. The Empire in many ways marks the ‘typical’ Tier 3 civilization. The Imperium (Warhammer 40k) - The powerful, but often schizophrenic technology of the Imperium is just sufficient to place them into Tier 3. While their empire covers the vast majority of the Galaxy, individual ships rarely do, and if they try the trip will take months, if not years, even by the best routes. Massive weapons (skyscraper sized torpedoes) on even more massive ships (5km crusers) make their Navy a force to be feared. Their medical science is limited only by the skill of the magus in question and the amount the patient has to pay for treatment, though that varies wildly. Their strongest suit, the advanced weapons and armor used by the elite of the elite units, outstrip any others in this Tier. 'Tier 4 - Space Technology ' Interstellar flight is the hallmark of a Tier 4 civilization, which had developed methods which are safe, reliable and commercially available. Unlike Tier 3 civilizations, however, these civilizations tend to be limited to their own stellar neighborhood. In addition to their space drives, typical developments of Tier 4 civilizations include full artificial intelligence, energy weaponry & shielding, FTL communications, combined ‘sensors’ and gravity manipulation. Federation (Star Trek) - Federation ships make safe interstellar trips in hours or days and the civilization itself covers a solid tenth of the galaxy. High precision energy weaponry has replaced projectiles in all but the largest applications, and communication in nearly instantaneous. Their medical technology is advanced, and sensor and energy-matter conversion technology among the best in the multiverse, exemplified by the transporter and replicator. The Federation, along with the Old Republic (Star Wars), forms what is essentially the top of Tier 4 civilizations. United Nations Space Command (Halo) - The UNSC just reaches into tier 4 with the solid establishment of interstellar colonies tied together with commercial and military space ships capable of moving between them on week or month long treks, making cryo-sleep useful, but unnecessary. Gravity has been mastered, and artificial intelligence, genetic engineering and cybernetics are common, but many of the other traditional tier 4 technologies lay just out of reach. The UNSC is, essentialy, the bottom of tier 4. Terran (Starcraft)- While the Protoss have technology far above them, Terran technology is far more widespread in the multiverse. The Terrans have mastered the technology of gravity manipulation, both its artificial creation and distorting along with Space travel and warp technology. Extensive amounts of brain recolonization and psychic dampeners have been made and, more or less, perfected as well. While Terran tech is more than on par with most other human space races, their tech does have the problem of being prone to malfunctions and jams, due to their rather ramshackle making. Of course, this also makes its easy to repair as the equipment was already jury-rigged to begin with. Old Republic (Star Wars) - Due to the massive time line that the Star Wars universe covers, it requires two different locations in the Space Technology tier. In the old rebublic era, hyperspace travel is even slower, and much of their own galaxy was still unexplored. Power and energy manipulation is much less refined during this time period, resulting in weapons such as lightsabers requiring a cable connecting them to a power pack. Weapons are weak enough that swords are usable, as long as they are created with the right materials. Valorians - Establishing their headquarters on the Space Colony ARK, the Valorians have made themselves into a potentially deadly presence with the Eclipse Cannon. More importantly however, is their allying with both the Autobots and the Shy Guys. Combine this level of technology bleed with Tails' mechanical abilities has pushed them from Tier 5 to a solid Tier 4. 'Tier 5 - Future Technology' The primary separation of tier 5 civilizations from late tier 6 civilizations is the prevalence of technology not available in the modern world, what advanced technologies become common, however, vary as much as the civilizations themselves. Typical indicators include well established interplanetary spaceflight, regular use of cybernetics and/or extensive use of consumer robotics. These civilizations may also have rudimentary artificial intelligence and early, difficult interstellar flight. MegaMan Universe - The MegaMan universe actually consists of two different timelines: one if robotics was the focus the world took on, the other being if the internet was the project that received all of the funding. Both timelines have crossed into the multiverse, allowing for robots with DNA, and living internet beings to exist. Basic space travel exists in the Star Force era, and space stations exist during the time of Zero/X and onwards. The internet from the later timeline may also have caused some unknown effects to occur in the multiverse... For reference: Star Force > ZX > Zero/X > .EXE > Classic in terms of technology level for eras within those timelines. GUN (Sonic) - Both Dr. Ivo "EggMan" Robotnik and GUN have created various robots to serve their needs. Professor Gerald Robotnik also created much progress in various projects before being shut down by GUN. The Black Arms also exist in this universe, leaving little bits of their technology behind, such as floating ruins. The internet here is able to accept beings uploading themselves, and using it as a pathway to another location. Some of the more noticeable successes of this universe's technology are the Space Colony ARK, Metal Sonic, the Gizoid, and Shadow the Hedgehog. Note - ''It is possible, particularly in a Steam Punk setting, for a civilization to skip the modern age and move directly from Tier 7 to Tier 5. These worlds often have very unique physical laws that allow this to occur. This should not be confused with neo-victorian settings which have standard Tier 5+ technology, but industrial era social norms. 'Tier 6 - Modern Technology' This tier sees electricity overcome steam as the primary source of energy for the civilization. Developments on the assembly line and mass produced goods make consumer items prevalent and firearms more reliable. The internal combustion automobile becomes a common source of transportation as does commercial air travel. Space travel, if it exists, is still difficult and rare. Note, the Modern Tier does not end with present day technology, and can include some near-future developments. '''Historical '- This tier covers the modern world across the 20th century and into the beginning of the 21st. 'Tier 7 - Industrial Technology (Steam punk)' The hallmark of a civilization at this level of technology is the use of machinery powered by a producible, non-living energy source, typically steam. It is also often marked by the beginning of 'scientist' and 'inventor' as recognized hobbies, if not professions. Factories and consumer goods are increasingly available and transportation is typically swift and accessible. These civilizations often have not figured out what to do about the harmful by products of their machines, both social and environmental. There are still wilds to be braved and adventures to be had--and machines will help forge the path. Civilizations at this tier are typically both comfortable and familiar with gunpowder based weapons. Fable 2 - The land has just started using factories to mass product goods. Small children are used to maintain the machines, as their small hands fit inside better. An adventurer only needs to buys bullets, but not gunpowder. Mechanical trolleys speed up travel through certain caves. Historical - Europe provides the iconic version of this technological level between the late 18th century until the early 20th century. 'Tier 8 - Metal Working Technology' Societies in this tier rely on strong forged metal, typically iron or steel, but are still reliant on human or animal powered machinery. Civilizations near the end of this Tier will have access to cannon and basic handheld firearms. Many magic based societies never pass this Tier. Fire Emblem- The various worlds in the Fire Emblem series such as Tellius have all fallen under this tier, with their most advanced weapon being the crossbow. Historical - This Tier includes late classical era civilizations, such as Imperial Rome, and continues on to Renaissance civilizations such as 17th century Europe and up to early 18th century Asia. 'Tier 9 - Primitive Technology' This is the lowest level of technology found among intelligent, tool using species. While the items created may be crude, refined or extremely impressive, they are nearly always the result of direct hand work. In more cartoon-like universes, people here will make everything out of twigs and rocks, despite logical impossibility. In some extreme cases, Tier 9 may be caused by the "gremlin effect" where magic prevents technology from working. Donkey Kong Country - While a few of the apes use airplanes and a hand-cranked music player, Donkey Kong Country's own inventions tend to be built out of wood and involve bananas. Historical - This covers human development from the neolithic to middle of the bronze age, including classical Egypt and most of the indigenous Americas. Technology Bleed The Multiverse brings universes together and makes them accessible by each other. It is little surprise then that some worlds have brought technology back home with them and adapt them. The best example of technology bleed is Midgar, where the established tech is quickly adapting to the Star Wars universe's tech brought in by Solidus. Category:Multiverse Features